Moon Lovers : Scarlet Heart 2
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Hae Soo mengatakan ia akan melupakan segalanya di gaimana jika hal itu benar - benar terjadi. Go Ha Jin kembali ke tubuh di abad 21 dan lupa akan kehidupannya di Goryeo. Tentang para pangeran,istana,dan hubungannya dengan pangeran keempat. Di Sisi lain, Wang Jun So reinkarnasi dari Wang So, Pangeran keempat,Kaisar Gwanjong ingat tentang kehidupannya di Goryeo. Ketika Ha
1. Introduction

Moon Lovers : Scarlet Heart 2

A/N: oke cerita ini berdasarkan kata - kata terakhir Hae Soo bahwa ia akan melupakan segalanya .

Disclaimer: aku tidak memiliki apa pun

Pengenalan Tokoh

Go Ha Jin

Dikehidupan yang lalu ia adalah Hae Soo atau lebih tepatnya jiwanya memasuki tubuh Hae Soo. Saat ia sadar dari koma ia tidak mengingat apapun tentang Goryeo, Semenjak ia bangun dari komanya, ia selalu mendapat mimpi namun ia hanya menganggap hanya mimpi. Ia juga memiliki ketertarikan tentang Goryeo. Ia membangun perusahaan kosmetiknya sendiri dari nol dan menempatkan dirinya sebagai salah satu CEO terbaik di Korea.

Wang Jun So

Putra kedua dari lima bersaudara . Putra dari pasangan Wang Geon dan Oh Saeyong. Wang Jun So adalah Ceo dari salah satu perusahaan merupakan reinkarnasi dari pangeran keempat dan raja Gwanjong. Ia mengingat kehidupannya di masa lalu sejak ia masih kecil. Pada awalnya ia merasa ingatanya adalah kutukan sekaligus hukuman baginya. Saat Ia melihat Go Ha Jin di majalah sebagai salah satu CEO terbaik, ia melihat kemiripan antara Ha Jin dan Hae Soo membuatnya menyelidiki gadis itu. Ia bahkan menanyakan pada asisten ayahnya Choi Jimong yang juga memiliki ingatan masa lalu mengenai Ha Jin. Jimong sendiri sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa Ha Jin dan Hae Soo adalah orang yang sama. Sejak saat itu ia selalu melindungi Ha Jin tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Wang Ha Mu

Putra tertua sekaligus CEO dari perusahaan ayahnya. Jika Jun So CEO perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan,maka Ha Mu bergerak di bidang otomotif. Ia satu - satunya dari lima bersaudara yang telah menikah. Ia juga memiliki ingatan akan masa lalunya yang tragis dan tidak menyalahkan Jun So. Ia hanya mengatakan ia terlalu lemah.

Wang Joon Eun

Putra Ketiga dari Wang Geon. Ia adalah seorang bintang K-pop juga seorang gamer. Sejak ia mendapatkan ingatannya, ia sangat akrab dengan Jun So. ia bersama Baek Ah dan Jun So terkadang selalu makan siang demi mengawasi Hae Soo. Ia juga menyadari alasan lain kenapa Baek Ah ikut serta.

Wang Baek Ah

Putra keempat yang bekerja sebagai seniman. Sama seperti Jun Soo, ia mengingat masa lalunya dan masih mencari seseorang yang ternyata selalu disamping Ha alasan tersebut ia selalu mengikuti Jun So, saat kakaknya tersebut mengawasi Ha Jin di jam makan siang.

Wang Woo Jung

Putra Terakhir yang masih dikuliah dan memiliki cita - cita sebagai atlet seni bela diri nasional. Ia selalu berlatih dengan Jun So. Ia juga yang memberitahu kata - kata terakhir Hae Soo sebelum ia meninggal ketika ia mengatahui bahwa kakak keduanya itu berniat untuk mencari tahu mengenai Ha Jin.

Wang Jo Geon

Ayah dari Wang bersaudara,suami dari Oh Saeyong,presdir dari Wang Company. Ia dengan adil membagi perusahaannya . Ia sangat lega dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Ia bisa menikahi wanita yang ia cintai dan sekaligus ia jatuhi hukuman mati dimasa lampau. Ia juga bahagia karena tidak ada perebutan kekuasaan antara anak - anaknya. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa seluruh keluarganya mengetahui masa lalu masing - masing.

Oh Saeyong

Ibu dari wang bersaudara. Seorang ibu yang lembut namun tegas. Ia membagikan kasih sayangnya secara rata pada putranya. Ia juga pendukung Jun So saat putranya itu ingin mencari Hae Soo. Ia juga yang menghubungi Hae Soo/Ha Jin dan menawarkan tempat dimuseum.


	2. Chapter 1

Moon lover : Scarlet Heart 2

Summary: Hae Soo mengatakan ia akan melupakan segalanya di jika hal itu benar - benar terjadi. Go Ha Jin kembali ke tubuh di abad 21 dan lupa akan kehidupannya di Goryeo. Tentang para pangeran,istana,dan hubungannya dengan pangeran keempat. Di Sisi lain, Wang Jun So reinkarnasi dari Wang So, Pangeran keempat,Kaisar Gwanjong ingat tentang kehidupannya di Goryeo. Ketika Hae So melupakan,Wang So mengingat.

Warning : AU,Modern time, Au Dimana Ha jin tidak mengingat Goryeo dan hanya mengingatnya sebagai mimpi.

Chapter 1

Go Ha Jin, gadis yang terbaring koma selama setahun karena menolong seorang anak kecil telah terbangun. Ia tidak merasakan keanehan pada dirinya saat terbangun. Hanya saja sejak ia terbangun ia mengalami mimpi berulang namun Ia tidak memikirkannya.

Semenjak ia terbangun, ia memaksa dirinya untuk bekerja. Dengan sisa uang yang ia punya, ia membeli bahan - bahan untuk membuat kosmestik di pasar. Ibunya memberikan uang agar Ha Jin bisa menyewa apartemen sederhana. Awalnya ia membuat sabun alami dengan berbagai macam aroma dan menjual di pasar dan berbagai bazar. Setelah itu ia membuat berbagai kosmestik. Ia juga menerima jasa make up yang terkenal di kalangan para waktu setengah tahun,ia membangun perusahaan kosmestiknya sendiri. Menggunakan bahan - bahan alami adalah keunggulan dalam produk - produknya.

Semakin ia giat bekerja,semakin ia melupakan mimpi - mimpinya dan ia berhasil membuat perusahaannya menjadi salah satu yang di perusahaan yang diperhitungkan di Seoul. Tentu saja kehidupannya berubah drastis, Ia bisa membayar semua "hutang" yang dilimpahkan padanya, ia juga bisa menggantikan uang ibunya yang ia gunakan,ia juga pindah apartemen ke apartemen elite.

Selain itu, entah mengapa Ha Jin selalu tertarik dengan sejarah Korea terutama Goryeo. Oleh karena itu, ketika Museum Korea menghubunginya untuk memintanya untuk memanjang produknya yang ternyata dibuat dengan teknik pada masa Goryeo gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Museum Korea

Go Ha Jin bersama teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya Kim Woo Hee mengunjungi museum. Ia harus mengunjungi stand produk make upnya dan ia juga ingin melihat - lihat mengenai masa Goryeo. Kim Woo Hee adalah asistennya. Ia selalu bersama Ha Jin ketika gadis itu memulai semuanya meskipun begitu satu hal yang tidak dimengerti Ha Jin adalah perasaan familiar ketika bersama gadis berambut panjang tersebut..

Go Ha Jin langsung menyusun display produknya di standnya. "Ha Jin ayo kita melihat lukisan dari masa Goryeo. "Oke."jawab Ha Jin singkat.

"Ha Jin apa kau tahu seluruh lukisan yang dipajang disini dilukis oleh pangeran ketiga Wook namun ia lebih dikenal dengan nama Baek Ah karena namanya sama dengan pangeran kedelapan Wang Wook. Dan dari apa yang ku dengar pangeran ketiga belas adalah saudara favorite pangeran keempat yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Kaisar Gwanjong"

"Whoah. Kau bisa membuat Fans Clubs untuk pangeran ketiga belas." Goda Ha Jin yang langsung membuat wajah Woo Hee memerah bak tomat ' _ _Seandainya kamu ingat Hae Soo'__ kata Woo Hee dalam hati.

Banyak lukisan yang terpasang disana berikut dengan penjelasannya. Ha Jin merasakan sangat familiar dengan lukisan tersebut walaupun ia tidak bisa menjelaskanya. Ia berdiri dihadapan lukisan Gwanjong dan membaca penjelasan disampingnya. "Dia raja yang hebat. Aku penasaran siapakah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang raja yang hebat tapi juga dikenal kejam"Gumam Ha Jin yang tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

Wang Jun So Pov.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat lukisan goryeo saat ibunya di kehidupannya saat ini memberitahunya bahwa Hae Soo akan berada disana. Tentu saja ia langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan dikantornya dan menuju ke museum. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hae Soonya,satu - satunya ratu didunianya,tapi hal yang ia takutkan adalah akankah Hae Soo mengingatnya? Mengingat kehidupannya di Goryeo?

Wang Jung So adalah putra kedua dari Wang Geon dan Oh Saeyong pemilik perusahaan nomor satu di Korea. Ia dikenal sebagai pangeran es oleh media karena ia tidak pernah menggandeng atau terlihat bersama seorang gadis.

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa Ha Jin berada disini. Gadis yang selama dua bulan terakhir selalu ia awasi dan lindungi bahkan ia menanam modal dengan nama samaran diperusahaan gadis itu.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ketempat lukisan - lukisan Goryeo jantung Jun So berdegup dengan kencang, ia mengenali pemilik punggung tersebut. Jun So pun berdiri disebelah gadis itu.

"Dia seorang raja yang penasaran siapakah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang raja yang hebat tapi juga dikenal kejam?"Gumam Ha Jin.

"Ia menjadi raja hebat karena seorang wanita yang ia cintai"kata Jun So. Ha Jin pun menoleh memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Wanita? Ratu Daemok?"tanya Ha Jin membuat hati Jun So mencelos. ' _ _Soo-ya tidak mengingat ataupun mengenaliku'__. Ketakutan terbesarnya terjadi Hae Soonya tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalunya.

"Ah bukan Nona?"kata Jun So

"Go Ha Jin"

"Nona Ha Jin kalau begitu. Jika anda membaca sejarah pasti anda tahu bahwa Gwanjong membenci istri dan anak - anak yang lahir"jelas Jun So dengan ekpresi wajah yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Kalau begitu?"tanya Ha Jin bingung.

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Gwanjong memiliki hubungan dengan seorang dayang istana"

"Justru karena ia seorang raja, Ia tidak bisa bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Pernikahan politik pada saat itu lazim terjadi kalau begitu" Kata Ha Jin."Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya"

"Hae Soo"panggil Jun So tanpa ia sadari saat Ha Jin hendak pergi.

"Eh?"

"Nama gadis yang raja cintai adalah Hae Soo"kata Jun So untuk menutupi panggilan sebelumnaya.

"Wah kebetulan, Marga ku Go, dan kakekku bilang Go di masa Goryeo ada Hae,Tuan?"kata Ha Jin terhenti.

"Wang Jun So"

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Tuan Jun So"pamit Hajin sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _'_ _ _Jika memang ia tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalunya,Aku yang akan mengingatkanya untukmu,Soo ku'__


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wang Jun So

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut memasuki mansion orang tuanya dengan langkah lemah. Dia memiliki apartemen sendiri namun ia sedang tidak ingin sendirian saat ketika ia harus mencari cara agar Hae Soo mengingat kehidupannya di Goryeo. Lagipula ia harus menemui Jimong untuk membahas hal tersebut.

Wang Jun So menemukan ibunya sedang membuat teh untuk ayahnya dan Ha-Mu. "So-ya, bagaimana?"tanya Ibunya. Wang Jun So duduk terdiam. "Ada apa? Apakah Hae Soo?"tanya ibunya.

"Omma, Dia tidak mengingat semuanya"kata Jun So. Betapa Ia membenci kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bahkan dengan lukisan Baek - Ah?"tanya Ha-Mu. Jun So hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Di saat itulah pria yang paling ia temui tiba - tiba saja memasuki ruangan. "Yang Mulia, anda akan makan siang di rumah?"kata Jimong.

"Jimong"panggil Jun So.

"Ah pangeran keempat, ada apa ?"tanya Jimong ceria kontras dengan Jun So saat ini.

"Dia tidak mengingat semuanya, walau dengan cara yang kau beritahukan"kata Jun So menatap tajam."Beritahu aku cara yang lain"

"Cobalah melakukan pengulangan"jawab Jimong tenang.

"Ah maksudmu mengulang kejadian di goryeo?" kata Ha Mu. Jun So hanya memandang wajah kakaknya tersebut."Jun So cobalah berteman dengan gadis itu"Saran Wang Geon yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau akan membutuhkan bantuan saudara - saudaramu"timpal Oh Saeyong.

Jun So menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia memikirkan saran ayahnya.

Keesokan harinya,

Cuaca sangat cerah, sehingga membuat Go Ha Jin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju kantor. Lagipula, jarak antara kantor dan apartemennya terbilang dekat. Ketika ia sedang menikmati berjalan kaki dan melihat pemandangan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari belakang sebuah motor dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arahnya. Dalam waktu seperkian detik, Ha Jin merasakan seseorang menariknya. "Yaahh, orang didahulukan daripada motor"teriak Ha Jin kesal.

 _'_ _ _Tunggu, kenapa aku seperti pernah mengalami kejadian seperti'pikir Ha Jin.__

"Nona Ha Jin anda tidak apa - apa ?" tanya seseorang yang menariknya jin menoleh dan mengenali wajah yang menolongnya. " Ah Jun So, Terima kasih sudah menolongku"kata Ha Jin sambil membengkukkan badannya.

"Tidak ada yang luka'kan?"tanya Jun So khawatir.

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku baik - baik saja. Tapi kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya lewat sekitar sini."jawab Jun So.

"Karena Jun So telah menolongku,apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Hmm, Teh. Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke kantorku. Aku akan menyeduhkan teh untukmu"tawar Ha Jin dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Baik,Buktikan kemampuanmu"kata Jun So

Perjalanan menuju kantor Ha Jin terasa cepat karena pembicaraan antara keduanya. Tanpa diketahui Ha Jin, Jun So sering kali mencuri pandang pada Ha Jin. Jun So tetap menyukai selera fashion Ha Jin yang ternyata tidak berubah sejak zaman Goryeo hingga sekarang, tetap simple dan sederhana.

Kantor milik Go Ha Jin terbilang mewah namun terkesan sederhana, Ia sendiri yang mendesain interior. "Selamat datang di perusahaan kecantikan Go"kata Ha Jin sambil menahan tawanya,

"Ruang teh ada di lantai 2"lanjut Ha Jin yang disambut senyuman oleh Jun So.

Berbeda dengan interior luar, ruangan teh memiliki desain yang hampir mirip dengan Damiwon. "Aku tidak tahu kau benar - benar menyukai korea kuno,terutama Goryeo"kata Jun So.

"Sejak aku terbangun koma dua tahun,entah mengapa aku tertarik dengan era Goryeo" Jelas Go Ha Jin.

"Selera desain hampir mirip dengan Goryeo"kata Jun So yang berusaha menyembunyikan nada kegetiran dalam suaranya.

"Bukan aku yang mendesain ruangan ini,assistenku Wo Hee yang mendesain. Dia penggemar pangeran ke 13 "jelas Ha Jin sambil mulai membuat teh.

"Aku harap tidak masalah bagimu, aku membuat teh dari daun - daun teh segar"

"Tidak masalah, itu favoriteku"jawab Jun So. Ha Jin mengulum senyumnya.

Tak berapa lama gadis itu menyajikan teh buatannya pada Jun So. Jun So menghirup aroma tehnya sebentar sebelum ia meminumnya.

"Jadi, boleh aku tahu nomor teleponmu?"tanya Jun So.

"Baiklah"jawab Ha Jin yang langsung membuka smartphonenya dan menunjukkan nomornya pada Jun So yang langsung meneleponnya. Dengan otomatis Ha Jin menyimpan nomor telepon milik Jun So.

A/n: For next chapter.. Ha Jin akan bertemu 3 pangeran sekaligus plus akan ada pengulangan kejadian ada yang bisa menebak kejadian apa ?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Go Ha Jin meninggalkan Jun So di ruang teh, sementara ia masih harus mengurus berbagai macam Hal.Jadwal kegiatannya hari ini hanyalah memeriksa stock herbal dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

Jun So meminum tehnya. Pemuda itu masih bisa merasakan rasa ratusan tahun lalu. "Kau tidak bekerja hari ini? "tanya Ha Jin.

"Aku akan ke kantor nanti "jawab Jun So.

" Huh? Apa kau bisa melakukan hal tersebut? "

" Bisa saja. Aku dari Wang Corp "balas Jun So mengulum senyum.

"Menjadi CEO bukan berarti bisa seenaknya, semakin tinggi kedudukan semakin besar tanggung jawab yang dibebani di pundak kita "Kata Ha Jin. Kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu membuat Jun So terdiam. Kalimat itu pernah diucapkan oleh Hae Soo atau Ha Jin jika menurut namanya dikehidupan ini.

Gadis itu berdiri untuk mengambil air panas lagi namun, pergelangan tangannya Sudan dipegang oleh Jun So. Pemuda itu menarik lembut gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Harum bunga mawar menggoda penciumanya.

"Apa..? "belum selesai Ha Jin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ha Jin terdiam karena ia dapat mendengar nafas pemuda yang kini sedang memeluknya. "Persiapkan dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. " bisik Jun So membuat gadis yang berada dipelukannya diam membeku.

Pasalnya, Ha Jin mendapatkan sekelebat pengelihatan tentang seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng di sebagian wajahnya. Kedua kaki Ha Jin mendadak lemas, jika bukan karena Jun So yang memeluknya saat ini. Mungkin is sudah memeluk lantai. "Kau tidak apa - apa? "tanya Jun So.

"Aku baik - baik saja"jawab Ha Jin.

"Baiklah sesuai perkataanmu. Aku akan pergi kantor sekarang " pamit Jun So.

Otak Ha Jin memasuki mode autopilot, Karena ia tidak menyadari tangannya sudah melambai.

Tak hanya itu saja , Ha Jin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja hingga Woo Hee memintanya untuk pulang lebih awal. Satu yang tidak dimengerti gadis itu adalah kata - kata sahabat sekaligus assistennya itu. 'jangan mengabaikan sekitarmu '. Entah apa maksud dari perkataanya tersebut.

Ha Jin PoV

Disinilah aku berjalan - jalan di bangku taman. Memikirkan mimpi dan penglihatan. Siapa pria bertopeng itu? Mengapa setiap kali aku mengingatnya, aku ingin menangis juga ada perasaan rindu? Mengapa pria bertopeng tersebut mirip Jun So.

"Nak" panggil seorang wanita tua.

"Ah ada apa nenek? "tanyaku.

"aku seorang pembaca takdir. Dengarkan wanita tua ini. tarik nafasmu. Kamu memiliki takdir yang luar biasa namun jalannya berliku. Seseorang sedang menunggumu. Mimpi bukanlah mimpi jika itu menceritakan kisah"

Aku memandang wanita tua itu tak mengerti.

Wanita tua itu sudah pergi ketika aku akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku menghembuskan nafas ,dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ha Jin pov end

Gadis itu berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia berjalan tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tidak menyadari ia telah berada dipersimpangan jalan.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya Ha Jin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang jalan. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan sedang menabrak tubuh Ha Jin. Tubuh gadis itu terbaring dijalan beraspal dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepalanya.

"Unnie " panggil seseorang dengan nada panik Ha Jin merasa seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan unnie, sebelum kegelapan menarik kesadarannya.

Tiga orang pemuda mengelilingi tubuh Ha Jin. "Eun telepon ambulans "kata Jung panik "unnie!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Eun tersebut langsung saja memanggil ambulans lewat telepon genggamnya

"Aku akan menghubungi So"kata Baek Ah.

Sementara itu dilangit matahari dan bulan bertemu


	5. chapter 4 part 1

chapter 4 part 1

Wang Jun So sudah berlari tapi ia menginginkan kakinya bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Hatinya tidak tenang. Setengah jam yang lalu,adiknya Wang Baek Ah memberitahunya bahwa Wang Joon Eun menabrak seseorang dan korbannya adalah Hae Soo, Kekasihnya, Ratunya dan belahan jiwanya . Jun So membuat catatan mental, untuk setidaknya sekali menjitak kepala bocah itu.

Jun So merasakan ia telah lama berlari ketika ia melihat adik bungsunya , Wang Woo Jung berada didepan sebuah kamar. "Jung, Bagaimana dengan Hae Soo? "Tanya Jun So.

"Ia masih belum bangun.Tidak ada luka parah. Hanya saja kepalanya terbentur aspal,ia harus di perban dan untuk mengetahui geger otak atau tidak. Dokter menunggunya bangun "jelas Jung.

Jun So bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan Hae Soo dari balik kaca. Sebuah perban menghiasi kepala gadis tersebut

Jun So memasuki kamar Hae soo. Ia segera menarik sebuah bangku ke samping tempat tidur Hae Soo. Hae Soo atau Ha Jin tidaklah penting saat ini. Bagi Jun So mereka berdua adalah sama.

Jun So membawa tangan gadis itu ke pipinya. "Soo-ya kau selalu membuat ku khawatir "kata Jun So.

Secara perlahan jari - jemari Ha Jin Bergerak. Hal itu membuat Jun So tersentak bangun. "Ha Jin!! "kata Jun So. Ha Jin pun membuka matanya namun pandangan matanya kosong. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu jauh kebelakang. Jari - jemarinya menyusuri wajah Jun So, lebih tepatnya dimana bekas lukanya dulu berada. "Pangeran keempat"kata Ha Jin lirih sebelum kegelapan menariknya lagi.

A/n: Jun so masih memanggil Ha Jin dengan nama Hae Soo.


End file.
